Sister Holidays/Deleted Scenes
There have been a few deleted scenes throughout the series. Here are the ones from released stories that have been saved (not including scenes deleted in rewrites). Episode VI Christopher Minecast Khai’s POV: “It makes me wonder what we were like before we came here. Like, our other selves who were already here,” she said. “Well, I have my memories of before the KillSim. And I can say that I knew some of you here.” Vestara looked at me curiously. “Who’d you know?” she asked. “Well, Elsa and Anna were representatives of Arendelle in the Republic Senate. Arendelle was against the Clone Army, but turned out to be powerful allies for us. Josh had been my mate in the Jedi Order pretty much from the start. In fact, a year before the whole event started with you guys coming in and Josh turning, Josh and I were sent on a mission from the Jedi Council to deal with a Sith Lord in Allona. Who may or may not have been you, Ves. Anyway, right before Josh turned and you guys showed up, as in, the very day before that, was the day we had been ordered to destroy a certain kingdom next door to Arendelle,” I said. I never wrote a reason this was deleted, but I presume it was the mention of Arndel since this is prior to Arndel being revealed in the story. Episode IX Stella Khai’s POV: “Only us and two other teams. LF is less than a click to the West so they’re the ones we’ll have to deal with first. FAACKS is a little further away to the North,” I noted. “Well, FAACKS wanted it to be them and us, so we may as well give it a go. Besides, I think people would like to see BNKSLE versus FAACKS,” Savaage smirked. In actuality, FAACKS were Fury, Arensa, Anita, Claire, Karian and Savara. Though we knew them as Chris, Vestara, Elsa, Anna, Kairi and Clarissa. Echo didn’t know this of course, as he didn’t really know anything about our real lives. Heck, this was the first time he had ever met any of the others aside from me in GGO. As for LF, we knew they were a challenge. They’d been the only team to defeat PM4 a few rounds ago. But, we hadn’t been in Squad Jam at that time. Nor had our parents, though they had joined in last time when LF had become LPFM and been destroyed. So, I was looking forward to fighting the Pink Devil. We knew this Pink Devil was an AGI build, which worked out for me because I had gone close to what I knew in the Sleep. Meaning a hell of a lot of points thrown into AGI with STR being the next highest stat. Removed and replaced to make the timeline not convoluted. ''' ''Stella Khai’s POV: '' “Remember that old PlayStation 2 game you played, Dark Stone Blaster THE GAME?” Felix questioned. I nodded, DSB had been the character that had inspired me to make the name Black Rock Shooter. '''Dark Stone Blaster replaced with Black Rock Shooter, it’s already mentioned in the past so eh why not just use it instead of rewriting. Stella Khai’s POV : Plus, she sure as hell wasn’t human, and we didn’t know any races who looked completely like a human but had horns. Aside from…nah, Ocean Demons wouldn’t leave Earth. Plus, I’ve never heard of a red-head Ocean Demon… “Really. For now, you’ll have to come with us but as soon as we can we’ll take you back to our cruiser and you can recover there,” I smiled. “O-Okay!” she said with a relieved smile. Was written before Ocean Demons had a look. Now we know they look like leviathans, not humans. Miki Hasen’s POV: “Shaun? Rayna?” I questioned, completely shocked. I had a feeling Shaun entered the Dream after seeing his girlfriend’s message, but I didn’t imagine I’d find him here… Speaking of which… A brown-haired girl was next to Shaun, and had been making sure he was alright when I got off the transport. I guess that’s her… “…can we at least get on the Scarlet Eviscerator or something? This blood is getting uncomfortable,” said the leader of the Sleeping Knights. “Yeah…I think that’s best…” Rayna agreed. Rewritten from Shaun’s perspective in final story; not much reason to continue from Miki’s view at the time. Amea Nerriss’ POV: It was unusual even for me to see Stella so vulnerable. I took her hand and pulled her to her feet, wrapping my arms around her again. “You need to take a break. And I’m not talking about just a day off, you need to chill out for a few weeks at least,” I whispered. “I…can’t…” she said, trembling. I was about to ask what she meant when a single name popped into my head. ‘''Estella’s not dead…''’ …what? “She’s not dead… I can still sense her…” I looked Stella in the eyes, noticing tears threatening to come forth. “But I watched you cut her head off, even you couldn’t survive that,” I noted. “Yeah, and she did die. But…remember that she was a clone. I think there’s another clone of her out there,” I paused, now worried about what Estella was planning to do. She shook her head. “I guess that’s something we’ll have to worry about once we deal with the Jedi. For now, it smells like Felix has breakfast ready,” Stella tried to force a smile, but we both knew things weren’t going to be easy. Removed for various reasons: I didn’t really like this scene much (This whole section was written while I was really depressed so I wasn’t exactly pleased with any of it). Plus it was a better idea to have Estella’s 2nd Clone kept as a surprise. Episode X Elsa Arendelle’s POV: “Heyyy, who you callin old?” Vestara teased. “She has a point though, we’re all in our 70s, and Riva’s fucking 83. We still have fight in us, but not as much as we used to,” Anna said. “Well, I say we head down there and see what’s up,” Chris suggested. “I’m with him,” Ves nodded. “Alright. Prepare the Night Slicer, we’re going to Demland,” I commanded. !=-{+}-=! Elaine continued her spin and roundhouse kicked Clarissa in the head, knocking her unconscious. Rivatha finally made a move, bringing her Elven sword down upon Elaine while she was distracted. But the red sabre moved up and pushed it aside. Elaine brought Rivatha close to her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before running her through with the lightsabre. My best friend collapsed to the ground, dead. Removed because I later remembered Rivatha died of natural causes 3 years earlier. Elsa Arendelle’s POV: “It’s such a pity. We could have had so much fun if you had just been a good little boy back then and followed my orders,” Elaine smirked, now standing over Chris. “Never would have happened in a thousand years,” he spat, a bit of blood coming out of his mouth. “How upsetting,” The red blade cut straight through his neck, his blood spurting out and covering both Elaine and myself. She looked over at me. “It’s time for the Virtcast to end,” was all she said, before her blade cut straight through me. Lightsabres…blood… That doesn’t really happen, does it… Stella Khai’s POV: It wasn’t all great news though, as just earlier this year, Jacen Solo had, predictably, become Darth Caedus. So we knew we might have to step in and fight him at some stage. Deleted because I was a baka and didn’t know anything about CivWar Two and had already written about 4k words when I realised my mistake. Stella Khai’s POV: We quickly finished making breakie and fed the two kids, before I went out since it was my turn to do our little mission. One of the main reasons we were living on Corellia was because there had been rumours of a dangerous underground anti-GA movement. Normally, this sort of thing would just be cast aside, or even dealt with by the Galactic Alliance Guard. However, the GAG requested the aid of Sleeping Knights, much to our surprise. It seemed the GA weren’t as hand-in-hand with the Jedi Order as the New Republic had been. That was made obvious when the Jedi betrayed the GA and formed the Jedi Coalition, making the war a three-way fight… We had been wondering why they wanted us, we figured it was overkill. But when we found out from our sources that it was a very dangerous crime syndicate using Force Sensitives as soldiers, we realised why the GAG wanted our aid. Deleted because, once more, I failed to pay attention. Corellia is the homeworld of the Confederacy. Lyla Klal’s POV: “Excuse me…” I said as I approached them. All three of them turned to me, and I heard a gasp from the pink-haired woman. “K-Kurome?!” she exclaimed. I paused. They…they recognise me…after so long… “I guess so. Willow probably wouldn’t flat out say Kurome’s name straight away.